1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
Research and development of robots having arms rotatable with respect to bases or the like are being carried out. The robots include reducers that adjust rotation speeds of the arms.
In this regard, a robot in which an oil supply port that enables supply of a lubricating oil for suppressing wear in a sliding part including a bearing, a gear, etc. of a reducer to the sliding part is provided in an outer wall part of an arm is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-11-254377)).
However, it is assumed that the robot of related art is only installed on a floor and used with respect to oil supply. Accordingly, for example, when an environment in which the robot is suspended from a ceiling is used, the lubricating oil supplied within the reducer in which the sliding part is housed is harder to sufficiently spread over the sliding part and the sliding part may be deteriorated due to wear.